nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Test Subject Blue
|avatarsInGame = |description = Perform a series of tests with wrapping portals for the watching scientist.}} Test Subject Blue is a puzzle-platform game released on March 2, 2011. The player controls a lab experiment enzyme named Blue who has to make his way to the food pill by collecting the designated keycard in the container. This game, along with all the currently released installments of the Test Subject series, were made Nitrome Touchy compatible on August 16th 2013. This game, along with twelve other games, was made a distributable game on August 25th, 2011, and was one of the first distributable games. Controls Adobe Flash - Jump - Move - Crouch - Shoot Nitrome Touchy D-pad - Move Button one - Jump Button two - shoot Levels There are twenty five levels in Test Subject Blue, each beginning with a report from the scientist who uses Blue as a lab experiment, which also offers several game tips before the actual game begins. Blue is then inserted into a mechanic suit, and has to walk around in the level, locating the key card in order to reach the food pill. As he does this, the scientist observes, taking notes and tapping the container from time to time. In order to reach the end of each level, the end being the food pill destination, the player must make good use of the teleporters as well as Blue's shooting weapon in order to make it to the finish. Level 1 File:TSB_1.png|Level 1 Report: Day 1:- My work on the new Blue sample is complete. I must create a number of tests to evaluate the abilities of the enzyme. My first test will be to see if a sample can utilize the green teleports. Video: Level 2 File:TSB_2.png|Level 2 Report: Day 2:- The first test was a huge success! So much so that I think I will add some danger to the scenario! orange enzyme bullets will harm the blue enzyme. Video: Level 3 File:TSB_3.png|Level 3 Report: Day 3:- The Blue enzyme is proving to be quite a intelligent little blighter! I must see if a more complicated use of teleports can be arranged. Video: Level 4 File:TSB_4.png|Level 4 Report: Day 4:- Today I will introduce a sample from my earlier experiments... Orange. A simple form of combat should illustrate the early development potential of Blue. Blue will need to use the proton cannon with the "space bar". Video: Level 5 File:TSB_5.png|Level 5 Report: Day 5:- This is all very exciting! maybe I should spice things up again today!... Very exciting indeed! wall and floor mines can't be destroyed, but will hurt Blue if contact is made. Video: Level 6 File:TSB_6.png|Level 6 Report: Day 6:- I need to examine the intelligence of Blue more closely. I will introduce a more defensive orange sample today. Agility alone won't be enough for this test. I will deduct points from the test score each time Blue is killed. Video: Level 7 File:TSB_7.png|Level 7 Report: Day 7:- The test scores are to not only the number of times Blue is killed but also to the number of enemies he kills and time it takes to complete a test. More haste, less speed I think for today's test. Video: Level 8 File:TSB_8.png|Level 8 Report: Day 8:- I am introducing a new item today. This will open the possibilities for danger and puzzles to solve. Blue is becoming quite adept at solving my little tests! He really is quite special! Video: Level 9 File:TSB_9.png|Level 9 Report: Day 9:- If the teleports are testing the intelligence of Blue... wait until I introduce today's test. Hehehe... I do love my work sometimes! Blue must shoot the switches to progress. Video: Level 10 File:TSB_10.png|Level 10 Report: Day 10:- Blue is progressing well. Not only is Blue agile but it seems the sample understands that sometimes it is easier to destroy the cannons and other objects to progress quickly. Video: Level 11 File:TSB_11.png|Level 11 Report: Day 11:- My word, Blue is becoming very resourceful! It is difficult not to become attached to this enzyme, it never gives up! Indeed quite a character! This test should challenge the Blue Video: Level 12 File:TSB_12.png|Level 12 Report: Day 12:- The detection proton cannons must be introduced today. The range of the cannons do vary but they show signs when they have spotted a target or they are searching. I am also introducing a new form of orange enzyme... Dodge. Video: Level 13 File:TSB_13.png|Level 13 Report: Day 13:- Dodge is a simple enzyme, very good at avoiding Blue's proton cannon. However it is a little slow at getting up after crouching?! Blue must fire the cannon wisely, as it's greatest asset could become it's greatest danger! Video: Level 14 File:TSB 14.png|Level 14 Report: Day 14:- Speed and agility are often ways to keep out of trouble. But sometimes attack is the best form of defence! the roof detection proton cannons are powerful but have very weak defences. Video: Level 15 File:TSB_15.png|Level 15 Report: Day 15:- It seems to me, the simplicity of the "running" orange enzyme is understood by Blue. Mixing it with proton cannons should prove a challenge for Blue. Knowing when to hide and when to attack will be vital for a successful test. Video: Level 16 File:TSB_16.png|Level 16 Report: Day 16:- Oooh... I am very excited about today's test! Lots of challenge for Blue. The only way Blue will survive is to move quickly and attack whenever it can. Fast times give Blue higher Video: Level 17 File:TSB_17.png|Level 17 Report: Day 17:- Timing is key today. Blue must learn to know when to and when not to attempt to progress further.Destroying the proton cannons will make Blue's journey far easier. Video: Level 18 File:TSB_18.png|Level 18 Report: Day 18:- There is always a solution to every test but can Blue figure it out? A different orange enzyme is included in today's test. it can't be harmed by Blue's cannon. But when it spits at Blue the teleports must be used to beat it. Video: Level 19 TSB_19.png|Level 19 Report: Day 19:- I am able to create quite elaborate tests nowadays... Blue is exceeding all my expectations! It must be careful in this test, or it will be it's own worst enemy! all Blue's skills will be be required today! Video: Level 20 TSB_20.png|Level 20 Report: Day 20:- Today's test is a deceptive one... ...Simple is not always easy! timing the jump is key. Video: Level 21 Test_Subject_Blue_-_Level_21.png|Level 21 Report: Day 21:- The speed of the orange enzyme has always interested me. It does seem that Blue can move(or fall) more quickly. Can Blue set 2 orange enemies against each other? Video: Level 22 Test_Subject_Blue_-_Level_22.png|Level 22 Report: Day 22:- The mines in my tests have always played a supporting role. However they do allow me to examine the agility of Blue. Video: Level 23 Test_Subject_Blue_-_Level_23.png|Level 23 Report: Day 23:- Today's test reminds me of my childhood. Many hours were spent playing Space Invaders, or is it Galaxian? Video: Level 24 Test_Subject_Blue_-_Level_24.png|Level 24 Report: Day 24:- It is not always the clock you must race. With Blue's intelligence I am sure it will make it to the final test. Video: Level 25 Test_Subject_Blue_-_Level_25.png|Level 25 Report: Video: Ending Enemies The only enemies in Test Subject Blue are different types of orange enzymes. *'Walking orange enzymes' - Orange enzymes spawned from a mine like object that will walk completely straight, exploding when either it touches a wall or is shot by Blue's mechanical suit. *'Shield orange enzymes' - Orange enzymes which carry a shield and are only vulnerable from their back. Since they are always looking at blue if he is close enough, if the player has to shoot it when in its vision the player has to use teleporters to hit them from behind. *'Dodge orange enzymes' - Orange enzymes which will adjust themselves to evade Blue's bullets fired from his suit. They can also expand themselves to prevent Blue from passing them. *'Flying orange enzymes' - Flying orange enzymes that can only be hurt with their own attack. The player must use green teleporters. Hazards *'Orange enzyme bullets' - Orange bullets fired out of a turret. *'Mines' - Mines that explode on contact, and are either planted on the floor or in mid-air. *'Detection proton cannons' - Cannons which follow Blue's movements before firing. Interactive objects *'Key card' - A card that deactivates the glass capsule around the Food Pill. *'Food pill' - A pill that completes the level Blue is on once he gets to it. *'Green teleporter' - Teleporters that will spawn Blue out of another teleporter once he enters it. *'Mirrors' - Mirrors that will reflect blue and orange energy bullets. *'Spawn cylinder' - A cylinder Blue is spawned in and can occasionally light up to spawn from another located in the level. *'Buttons' - Buttons deactivate all green teleporters for a short period of time once activated. Glitches *'Turnaround clipping' - A way to end up on the wrong end of a teleporter upon entering it by using repeated movement inputs. *'Super jump' - A glitch that allows the player to get a huge vertical boost when re-spawning. *'Turnaround sliding' - An animation glitch that freezes Blue's sprite while he walks. *'Idle walking' - An animation glitch that makes Blue stay in his walking animation despite not moving. Awards |Jay is Games |2012 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2011 |Best Action-Platform game of 2011 (Browser games) | |} Beta elements A beta screenshot of Test Subject Blue shows blue firing a blue proton bullet, only this bullet is more spherical. This type of bullet is not used at all in the game, although it is possible this is a type of cut power up. Unusually, an image of Test Subject Complete - the third installment of the Test Subject series - shows these types of bullets presumably being fired by detection proton cannons, only they are orange. It is not known why these bullets are absent from Test Subject Blue and Green but are included in Test Subject Complete. Preview images Test-subject-blue-release-2.png|A preview image of a level Test-subject-blue-release-1.png|A screenshot of the menu displayed at release Trivia *This game, and the series in general, is influenced by the Portal series of video games. *On Day 23, the Scientist mentions Galaxian and Space Invaders. *The wait between Test Subject Blue and Test Subject Green holds the record for the shortest amount of time waited until a sequel was made for a game, with a waiting period of 2 months. es:Test Subject Blue Category:Test Subject series Category:Puzzle games Category:Platform games Category:Games Category:2011 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Beta Category:Programming by John Kennedy Category:Shooter games Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games Category:Distributable games